fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
}} |kanji = ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |rōmaji = Rūshi Hātofiria |alias = Księżniczka (姫, Hime) |race = Człowiek |gender = Kobieta |age = 17 (X784) |birthday = Rok X767 |height = |weight = 47 kg |hair = Blond |eyes = Brązowe |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Koncern Heartfiliów Tygodnik "Czarodziej" |mark location = Prawa dłoń |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = Dziennikarka Modelka |team = Drużyna Natsu |previous team = Drużyna Fairy Tail A Drużyna Światła Drużyna Tenrou Drużyna Ratunkowa |partner = |previous partner = Cana Alberona |base of operations = Pierwszy Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail Drugi Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail (dawniej) |status = Aktywna |relatives = Anna Heartfilia (przodek) Jude Heartfilia (ojciec; martwy) Layla Heartfilia (matka; martwa) |counterpart = Lucy Ashley Lucy Heartfilia (z przyszłości)(martwa) |magic = Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów Gwiezdne Suknie Unison Raid Urano Metria Gottfried Ushi no Koku Mairi (chwilowo) |weapon = Fleuve d'étoiles |manga debut = Rozdział 1 |anime debut = Odcinek 1 |japanese voice = Aya Hirano |english voice = Cherami Leigh |image gallery = yes }} Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア, Rūshi Hātofiria) — jest jedną z głównych bohaterów mangi i anime Fairy Tail. Należy do Drużyny Natsu. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Lucy w X792.Lucy jest średniego wzrostu blondynką o brązowych oczach które są nadzwyczajnie duże. Włosy zazwyczaj związuje w kitę z prawej strony, przewiązując ją wstążką, ale po 7 letniej nieobecności zmienia fryzurę na dwa kucyki. Na specjalne okazje zatrudnia jednak Raka, swojego Gwiezdnego Ducha. Znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na dłoni na prawej ręce. Jest on koloru różowego. W przeciwieństwie do reszty bohaterów serii, Lucy bardzo często zmienia ubrania, a niektóre z nich (m.in. strój króliczka czy pokojówki) doprowadziły do tego, że Bickslow nazywa ją Maniaczką Cosplay'u . Lucy zawsze ma w uszach parę kolczyków wyglądających jak dwa serca. Wymiary Lucy na początku serii wynosiły 88-59-88, później jednak uległy zmianie na 86-58-87. W X792 zapuszcza włosy i upina je w wysokiego kuca z boku głowy. Nosi niebieski, zapinany z przodu top z białym kołnierzem i wyciętymi plecami oraz krótką, białą spódniczkę, przez którą przepasany jest pas z kaburą na magiczne klucze. Zmieniła również buty na wysokie, brązowe kozaki sięgające do połowy ud. Osobowość 200px|thumb|left|Lucy we własnym mniemaniuLucy jest jedną z najbardziej stabilnych (o ile nie najstabilniejszą) psychicznie i emocjonalnie członkinią Fairy Tail, jako jedyna posiadająca odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku. Zazwyczaj również boleje nad głupotą i ignorancją współtowarzyszy. Często panikuje, kiedy jej towarzysze znów wszczynają bójki. W przeciwieństwie jednak do swoich przyjaciół, Lucy jako jedyna nie jest za tym, by wszystko rozwiązywać siłą. W większości przypadków tchórzy i woli trzymać się z boku w czasie walki, jednak nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żeby opuściła swoich towarzyszy. Kiedy tylko grozi im niebezpieczeństwo, Lucy daje z siebie wszystko, by ich chronić. Relacje Lucy z członkami drużyny są na bardzo wysokim poziomie, o ile Erzy na początku się bała i robiła wszystko żeby się jej przypodobać to teraz obie dziewczyny całkowicie się na siebie otworzyły. Gray i Lucy również są bliskimi przyjaciółmi (choć jego ciągłe rozbieranie się doprowadza czasem Lucy do szału). Jednak najbardziej jest przywiązana do Natsu i Happy'ego. Natsu wprowadził Lucy do Fairy Tail, a niedługo później stworzyli drużynę. Lucy nie chce iść na misje, jeżeli Natsu i Happy nie mogą jej towarzyszyć. Natsu także bardzo często składa nie zapowiedziane wizyty w domu Lucy (nawet zdarzyło się, że sypiał w jej łóżku oraz brał kąpiel w jej wannie) i choć ona pokazuje, że bardzo jest tym zirytowana, tak naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Jest ona rozdrażniona impulsywnym i dziecinnym zachowaniem Natsu. Irytuje ją także to, że różowowłosy wraz z Happy'm dokuczają jej prawie że na każdym kroku, ale mimo to bardzo się o nich troszczy. Zrobiłaby dla nich wszystko - przykładem może być to, że podczas Sagi Próby, gdy podczas walki z Kainem Natsu został przygnieciony pod skałami i kazał jej uciekać odmówiła mówiąc, że nie chce uciekać sama. Nawet jeżeli Lucy twierdzi, że jest słaba, on potrafi znaleźć w niej siłę. Są oni bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi co szczególnie zostało pokazane podczas Sagi Phantom Lord. Kiedy Lucy została schwytana, Natsu był jedynym który usłyszał o jej porwaniu od Gajeela. Lucy wtedy zeskoczyła z wieży wiedząc, że Natsu ją złapie. Uratował on ją również kiedy została pobita przez Żelaznego Smoczego Zabójcę. Happy stwierdził, że Natsu rozpłakał się, gdy pomyślał, że Lucy odchodzi z Fairy Tail. W Sadze Oracion Seis ona także stara się go uchronić przed upadkiem z wodospadu za co był bardzo wdzięczny. Również w sadze Wielkiego Turnieju dowodzi ich przyjaźni i po przegranej walce Lucy, Natsu wychodzi na arenę i podnosi ją na duchu. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że jej wielkie przywiązanie do Natsu jest spowodowane tym, że stał się on jej pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Lucy jest bardzo pewną siebie i swojego uroku oraz seksapilu osobą. Nie czyni z niej to jednak osoby płytkiej. Wielką pasją Lucy są książki, a jej ulubionym pisarzem jest Kemu Zeleon. Sama nawet zaczęła pisać powieść, ale nie chce żeby ktoś o tym wiedział w gildii (co Happy oczywiście rozpowiedział). Lucy jest córką rodziny Heartfiliów, jednej z najbogatszych rodzin w kraju. Nie miała jednak bliskich stosunków z ojcem, którego określała mianem "najgorszego", za to bardzo kochała matkę. Po jej śmierci opuściła dom rodzinny i przez rok tułała się o kraju. thumb|left|200px|Lucy walczy w ramię w ramię ze swoimi duchami Pomimo faktu, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, Lucy stoi ponad swoimi Duchami, to nie zmienia faktu, że ona bardzo je kocha i chce ich szczęścia. Jej uczucia do Duchów są tak ciepłe, że wiele z nich, spotkanych przez nią podczas walk, postanowiło po opuszczeniu aresztowanych właścicieli, się do niej przyłączyć. thumb|right|200px|Wkurzona LucyCo ciekawe, Lucy, pomimo tego, że nigdy nie pokonała ani Gray'a ani Natsu, obaj boją się jej gdy jest w złym nastroju. Do tej pory jedyną osobą, która była w stanie to zrobić była Erza, wystarczająco silna, by swoje racje przypieczętować pięścią. Magia i Zdolności Aquarius anime.png|Wodnik Taurus Anime.png|Byk Cancer Anime.png|Rak Virgo01.jpg|Panna Sagittarius.jpg|Strzelec Lewsmall.jpg|Lew: Loke Aries anime.jpg|Baran Blizsmall.jpg|Bliźnięta: Gemi i Mini scorpio.png|Skorpion Capricorn_Anime.jpg|Koziorożec Screenshot - 5 19 2009 , 2 51 13 PM Anime.png|Zegar Crux1.png|Krzyż Południa Nicola.png|Mały Pies: Plue FT Lyra.png|Lira Pyxis Anime.png|Kompas Lucy's magic.gif|Magia Lucy Zrzut ekranu 2016-01-06 o 22.02.28.png|Wszystkie złote klucze Lucy Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów'' (ang. ''Celestial Magic jap. 星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) — Lucy ma możliwość przyzywania Gwiezdnych Duchów, za pomocą specjalnych Kluczy, otwierających Bramy odpowiedniego Pałacu. Klucze można podzielić (w zależności od rzadkości i mocy) na dwa rodzaje: Złote, tzw. Klucze Zodiakalne oraz Srebrne, które można kupić w każdym magicznym sklepie. Złote Klucze *'Wodnik' (ang. Aquarius), otwiera Bramę Nosicielki Wody. (Kiedyś, Zniszczony) *'Byk '(ang. Taurus), otwiera Bramę Złotego Byka. *'Rak' (ang. Cancer), otwiera Bramę Wielkiego Kraba. *'Panna' (ang. Virgo), otwiera Bramę Dziewicy. *'Strzelec' (ang. Sagittarius), otwiera Bramę Łucznika. *'Lew' (ang. Leo), otwiera Bramę Lwa. *'Baran' (ang. Aries), otwiera Bramę Białego Jagnięcia. *'Bliźnięta' (ang. Gemini), otwiera Bramę Bliźniąt, Gemi i Mini. *'Skorpion' (ang. Scorpio), otwiera Bramę Skorpiona. *'Koziorożec' (ang.Capricorn), otwiera Bramę Koziorożca. Srebrne Klucze *'Zegar' (ang. Horologium), otwiera Bramę Wielkiego Zegara. *'Krzyż' (ang. Crux), otwiera Bramę Południowego Krzyża *'Mały Pies' (ang. Nicola), otwiera Bramę Małego Psa, Plue *'Lira' (ang.'' Lyra''), otwiera Bramę Liry. *'Pyxis '(ang. Pyxis), otwiera Bramę Kompasu. Wymuszone Zamknięcie Bramy (ang. Force Gate Closure): Lucy może zamknąć bramę, nawet wbrew woli ducha. Użyte podczas walki z Sherry, kiedy to odesłała Byka do Świata Duchów, choć ten był kontrolowany Magią Zabawa Lalkami. Wielokrotne Przyzwanie: Wykazała umiejętność przyzwania trzech "złotych" Gwiezdnych Duchów w tym samym czasie. Dzięki wielokrotnemu przyzwaniu Lucy jest w stanie przyzwać Króla Gwiezdnych Duchów , lecz ceną przyzwania tego jest poświęcenie jednego z swoich kluczy w swoim przypadku Lucy poświęciła klucz Aquarius Unison Raid ''(pl. Połączony Atak ): Unison Raid Lucy i Juvi|thumb|200px *'Wodne Zaklęcie:' Podczas walki z Vidaldusem, Juvii i Lucy udało się stworzyć doskonałe połączenie ich magii (Juvia = Magia Wody, Lucy = Wodnik). *'Powietrzne i Piaskowe Zaklęcie:' Lucy i Wendy połączyły Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka i Piaskowy Buster Scorpio w celu zwiększenia niszczycielskiej mocy obu ataków użytych podczas walki z Hadesem. frame|Uranometria'Urano Metria: Podczas sagi Oracion Seis, Hibiki użył swojej Magii Archiwum, by przenieść to zaklęcie do głowy Lucy. Za pomocą specjalnej inkantacji, przyzywa ona 88 ciał niebieskich, powodujących olbrzymie zniszczenia. Po rzuceniu tego czaru, Lucy nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie niczego, co po prostu zrobiła, co oznacza, że weszła w coś rodzaju transu, aby aktywować Urano Metrię. W mandze podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego/X791 Lucy wraz z pomocą Gemini opanowały Uranometrię. Później Lucy i Yukino, używają ponownie Uranometrii. '''Gottfried: użyła tego zaklęcia podczas buntu gwiezdnych duchów do powstrzymania Liberum Vertus wraz z Yukino Aguria i Hisui E. Fiore. Gwiezdne Suknie (z ang. Stardress): Lucy potrafi przywołać moc z danego znaku zodiaku, przy czym zmienia się jej ubiór i magia. Lucy stands up to fight Jackal.png|Forma Aquarius Star Dress Leo Form.png|Forma Leo Suknia pokojówki Panny.png|Forma Virgo Taurus' Star Dress.png|Forma Taurusa StarDress Sagittarius.png|Forma Strzelca Star Dress - Aries Form.png|Forma Aries Gemini Star Dress.png|Forma Gemini Scorpio Star Dress.png|Forma Scorpio Cancer Star Dress.png|Forma Cancer'a *'Forma Aquarius': W tej formie Lucy jest w stanie korzystać z Magii Wody tak jak Aquarius, blokując przy tym klątwę Jackala. **'Wodna Bariera': Z lub bez świadomego myślenia, Lucy tworzy barierę z wody, która otacza jej ciało, chroniąc je przed atakami przychodzących, nawet wysoce niszczycielskich eksplozji.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 385, strony 12-16 **[[Aqua Metria|'Aqua Metria']]: Lucy zmusza ziemię do zmiękczenia, a następnie wykorzystuje ją do ataku na przeciwnika, jak gdyby była ona wodną falą.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 501, strony 12-13 *'Forma Leo': Ukazana po drugim przeskoku. W tej formie Lucy jest w stanie korzystać z Regulusa tak jak Loke. **[[Kopniak Regulusa Lucy|'Kopniak Regulusa Lucy']]: Lucy skupia na swojej nodze światło Regulusa, co wzmacnia siłę rzutu i kopie przeciwnika.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 422, strona 14 *'Forma Virgo': Lucy używając tego stroju wygląda bardzo podobnie do Virgo. Ponadto ma możliwość używania Magii Ziemi. **[[Nurek|'Nurek']]: Zaklęcie, które służy Lucy do kopania tunelów i otworów w ziemi, przez niego samego. Ten czar pozwala na swobodne poruszanie się w ziemi, jak w wodzie. *'Forma Taurusa': Używając tego stroju Lucy zyskuje ogromną siłę, gromiąc hordy członków kultu Zerefa. **[[Fala Ziemi|'Fala Ziemi']]: Użytkownik w formie Taurusa uderza batem w ziemię powodując jej pęknięcie i uszkadzając osoby nad nim.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 431, strona 4 **'Uderzenie Lucy': Użytkownik kształtuje rękę w pięść i uderza nią z wielką siłą w przeciwnika.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 432, strona 9 **'Kopniak Lucy': Używając Kopniaka Lucy w tej formie, staje się on silniejszy. *'Forma Aries': W tej formie Lucy korzysta z mocy Aries. *'Forma Gemini': Używając tej formy Lucy korzysta z mocy Gemini. *'Forma Scorpio': Lucy używając tej Gwiezdnej Sukni może posługiwać się tą samą magią co Scorpio. *'Forma Cancera': Forma ta pozwala Lucy na wykorzystanie mocy Cancer'a. *[[Forma Sagittariusa|'Forma Sagittariusa']]: Forma ta pozwala Lucy na korzystanie z umiejętności Saggitariusa. **'Gwiezdny Strzał': Po zmianie w Gwiezdną Suknię Strzelca, użytkownik wystrzeliwuje wiele strzał naprowadzających na przeciwników. Strzały te wybuchają przy kontakcie z celem.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 446, strona 22 Przyzwanie Króla Gwiezdnych Duchów: Podczas kiedy walczyła z Jackal'em, zniszczyła klucz Wodnika i w ten sposób wezwała króla duchów. Kopniak Lucy: To nic innego jak tylko zwykły kop z wyskoku. Później jednak, bohaterka łączy go z Regulusem tworząc Kopniaka Regulusa Lucy. Expertka w Używaniu Broni: 'Lucy wykazała duże zdolności w stosowaniu batu.Była w stanie pokonać Byro po zamianie w wielką ośmiornice. '''Wysoki Intelekt: '''Lucy wykazuje się wysokim intelektem. Potrafiła w krótkim czasie rozszyfrować tajemnicę książki Daybreak. Portafi także w krótkim czasie ocenić magię przeciwnika, tak jak zrobiła to w przypadku Jacoba Lessio i jego Transportu. 'Broń/Przedmioty: Bat: Lucy wyznaje zasadę, że jej Duchy nie są tarczą, więc walczy razem z nimi używając bicza z crackerem w kształcie serca. thumb|right|200px|Lucy używa Fleuve d'étoilesFleuve d'étoiles (z fr. Rzeka Gwiazd): Virgo dała go Lucy, gdy jej moc była na wyczerpaniu. Pochodzi on z ze Świata Niebiańskich Duchów, a precyzując z konstelacji Eridanusa, Rzeki. Po walce z Byro Lucy zatrzymała go dla siebie. Okulary Do Czytania, Siła Wichrów: Lucy, jako maniaczka czytania posiada specjalne okulary, które umożliwiają jej czytanie nawet kilkanaście razy szybciej niż normalnie. W zależności od jakości okularów użytkownik może czytać od 2 do 32 razy szybciej. Magia Kolorów: Nie używana w mandze ani anime, wymieniona na samym początku fabuły (podczas wizyty w sklepie magicznym w Hargeonie). Pozwala na zmianę kolorów ubrań. Główne Walki Cytaty (do Lokiego) "Jeśli takie są zasady w świecie duchów to ja je zmienię!" (do Lokiego) "To nie grzech! Troska o uczucia przyjaciół nie jest grzechem! Jeśli znikniesz, Aries, ja i każdy z nas wypełni się smutkiem!" (do Juvii) "Ktoś, kto może ronić łzy dla przyjaciół... nie mógłby nigdy zostać wyrzuconym z Fairy Tail!" (do Angel) "Ale ich to boli! Mają uczucia! I ty się nazywasz magiem Gwiezdnych Duchów?" "Jeszcze nie skończyłam! Nie mogę tu przegrać! Natsu i Erza wciąż walczą, nie możemy się poddać dopóki oni tego nie zrobią! Bo jesteśmy... MAGAMI FAIRY TAIL!!" "Jeśli jest twoją sojuszniczką, to czy nie powinieneś jej ochraniać? Nigdy nie przegram z kimś, kto nawet tego nie rozumie. Przysięgam na imię mojej gildii!" (do Brandish) "Przyznaję... Jesteś ode mnie o wiele silniejsza! Ale kogo to obchodzi? Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na przegraną! Prawda jest taka, że ledwo zbieram siły do walki z Tobą! Ale pomimo tego muszę to zrobić! Ponieważ zamierzam ochronić Natsu... Bez względu na cenę!" Ciekawostki thumb|right|250px|Pierwszy projekt Lucy * Pierwotnie miała przywoływać duchy za pomocą kart, jednak ponieważ było to już wykorzystane w "Card Captor Sakura", Mashima zrezygnował z tego projektu na rzecz kluczy. *Główne gagi serii są skupione na Lucy: **Jej powroty do domu. **Ostrzeżenia miejscowych rybaków, by nie chodziła po brzegu chodnika, bo wpadnie do kanału. **Utrata ubrań niemalże w każdej z serii. **Niekończący się brak pieniędzy na czynsz, przez co Drużyna Natsu często musi brać dziwne zlecenia, jak praca w kawiarni czy występ w teatrze. *Jest aktualną vice Miss Fairy Tail, przegrała tylko z Erzą. *Prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz spotkała Natsu 3 lipca, a dołączyła do Fairy Tail 4 lipca. *Według Lucy, idealny typ to asertywny człowiek.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 85, okładka *Według Byro, magia Lucy ma te same podstawy co Anima, stworzona przez Fausta. *Jest jedną z najpopularniejszych postaci serii. *Prawdopodobnie tak samo jak jej odpowiednik z Edolas jest sympatią Natsu. *Jej matka umarła w ten sam rok, co zniknęły smoki (Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine,Weisslogia i Skiadrum). *Magiczny Krąg Uranometri Lucy jest taki sam, jak Magiczny Krąg Niebiańskej magii Jellal'a. *Hiro Mashima nadał Lucy jej imię w czasie słuchania piosenki Beatles'ów "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". *Według Juvii w Lucy są zakochani Loki i Natsu, jednak Lockser uważa również, że Heartfilia kocha Gray'a, więc może to być tylko wyobraźnia dziewczyny. Untitled 1.jpg|Schemat "miłości" według Juvii *W mandze podczas walki z Flare, Lucy przywołuje Gemini bez klucza, jednak w anime widzimy jak po niego sięga. *Mira posiada jakimś cudem kopie klucza Lucy do domu i często pożycza go Natsu.Fairy Tail manga tom 6 Q & A *Prawie za każdym razem, kiedy Lucy wraca do domu, zastaje tam swoich towarzyszy, głównie Natsu i Happie'go. *Ulubione jedzenie Lucy to jogurt.Fairy Tail manga: Tom 33, Q & A *W jednym z odcinków specjalnych po wypiciu alkoholu, widać jakimi uczuciami darzy Natsu. *Kiedy jest pijana próbuje okazywać Natsu głębsze uczucia i jest na niego bardziej wyczulona. *Podczas wywiadu w Barcelonie Mashima zapytany o możliwość stworzenia pary Natsu i Lucy zdradził imię dla ich dziecka - Nashi. Imię powstało z początkowych liter ich imion czyli Na z Natsu i Shi gdzie po japonsku Lucy pisze się Rushi. Jest to kobiece imię. Oznacza "Jeszcze mnie nie ma". *W równoległym świecie Edolas Lucy jako pierwsza mogła wzywać swoje Gwiezdne Duchy, mimo, że inni nie mogli tam używać magi. Potem okazało się, że to przez pewien lek od Mystogana. *Lucy w mandze jest bardzo podobna do Elie, z pierwszej mangi Hiro Mashimy, Rave Master. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Lucy Heartfilia de:Lucy Heartfilia es:Lucy Heartfilia ru:Люси Хартфилия fr:Lucy Heartfilia it:Lucy Heartphilia pt-br:Lucy Heartfilia ca:Lucy Heartfilia cs:Lucy Heartfilia uk:Люсі Хартфілія Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu